1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing line spool holders, and more particularly to a novel holder for rotatably mounting a supply of fishing line on a spool having an adjustment for controlling spool rotation and which may be readily mounted onto a supporting surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to manually place a supply of fishing line onto a fishing reel by having one person hold a spool containing a store of fishing line while the other person holds a fishing pole with a mounted fishing reel. By using the turning crank on the fishing reel, line from the spool supply can be drawn from the spool and transferred to the fishing reel for subsequent use during a fishing procedure. Such a practice is time consuming and requires the presence of more than one individual. Also, since the supply spool is hand-held, it is often dropped and removing the supply of line from the spool is very cumbersome and awkward.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for supporting a supply of line on a spool so that the line may be readily withdrawn from the spool and placed directly onto a fishing reel by a single individual. The means should support the spool having the supply of line thereon in such a manner that the spool is stabilized and will not drop or roll out of control during the line withdrawing procedure.